


green vs. blue

by Anonymous



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancom being a badass, Ancom is way smarter than we give quem credit for, Gen, Nonbinary Character, blue man being an asshole like always, in this house we hate blue man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ancom catches Nazi up at night. Ancom is a badass who knows how to piss him off. (THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC, HELL TO THE NO.)
Relationships: implied LeftUnity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	green vs. blue

Ancom found quemself in the worst possible situation. Up late at night, alone in the kitchen. Except instead of perhaps Commie to give quem company, it was instead the fucking Nazi. Fan-fucking-tastic.

All Ancom had wanted was to get a glass of water. If Ancom didn’t act quickly, grab the water and leave, this could turn bad.

Nazi’s cold blue eyes stared directly at Ancom. He smirked. Ancom knew he was going to try to say something to antagonize quem.

“You know that Commie doesn’t love you, right?” he said. Ancom rolled quis eyes, but internally felt that fear. Nazi always found ways to tap into someone’s deepest insecurities and break them down into nothing. That’s what his very existence relies upon.

“You’re nothing more than a liability to him,” the fascist continued on, “he will use you and call you his comrade, but at the end of the day when this sad little war is over and you’re no longer of use to him, he will kill you too.”

Ancom gritted quis teeth. Qui had to stand quis ground. Of course qui was afraid of that happening, but denying it will just fuel Nazi. That’s when it hit quem.

“Why do you care so much about what Tankie thinks of me? Everything you just said applies to you too,” Ancom said, smirking. “Be careful, Nazi. With how concerned you are, it almost makes me think you’re a bit of a homo yourself.”

Nazi’s eyes flashed with anger, Ancom feeling pride thrum through quem.

“I would never stoop to your fucking level, scum,” he spat, “when the Centricide is over, you and your kind will be the first to go.”

“And can you really be certain of that? It’s been nearly a century since you’ve held so much power. My side has gained more numbers, and it’s because I represent and preserve everything that is good and different. You destroy it,” Ancom said calmly, feeling the warmth and hope of all the people who believed in quem.

Nazi’s eyes darkened, Ancom knowing qui had won this fight… for now.

“Watch yourself, scum” he said, walking past Ancom towards his room, “no matter what you do, I’ll make sure that when this war is over, every single last one of your people die, and your very existence fades.”

“I’d like to see you fucking try,” Ancom spat. The fascist said nothing, but Ancom heard his door open and close. Ancom was now alone in the kitchen.

Ancom slumped against a wall, allowing quemself to lower quis defenses and cry. Qui had to be tough, otherwise qui would never be able to fight this war or kill fascists. Of course qui was sensitive, qui held all the hopes and wishes of the people who believed in quem down to quis very soul. Qui could not ever let them down. 

Nazi could break Ancom down into a million pieces, but everytime that had happened, Ancom always returned tenfold stronger. Because Ancom stood for love and acceptance of everyone. As long as people believed in quem, qui could continue to exist. And a fucking Nazi would not ever take that away.

_ Do it for everyone, fight for them and their rights. Always. _

Remembering that quote, Ancom felt quemself smile. 

Yes, yes qui would.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you guys liked that :DDDD Please please PLEASE comment!!!!


End file.
